Welcome Surprise
by Xonas
Summary: Welp as of two nights ago I am officially a Tomco (Tom x Marco) shipper. I never once imagined that this could be a pairing but now I'm totally hooked and there's no going back lol. Basically Star's spell backfires on Marco and lands him in some trouble so please sit back and enjoy!


_**Apathetic Zombie ~ Welp as of two nights ago I am officially a Tomco (Tom x Marco) shipper. I never once imagined that this could be a pairing but now I'm totally hooked and there's no going back lol. Currently working on a fanart piece of the duo and now I have a hankering to write this one shot so hopefully this goes well. Please sit back and enjoy the show~! BTW, p**_ ** _hoto edit from ryntaia on tumblr._**

 **"Yelling"**

 _ **"Yelling"**_

"Talking"

" _Talking/Emphasis_ "

 _'Thinking'_

 _-Welcome Surprise-_

 _-Tomco One Shot-_

"Y-You?!"

"Heh…I'm me…"

" _Diaz_ …" the other snarled.

 _It's official…_

…Star Butterfly has caused the untimely demise of Marco Diaz…

Let's go back to the start of this travesty, hm?

Waking up on this seemingly bland Wednesday morning, a certain Marco Diaz had an overabundant feeling of absolute boredom. The school was closed this week for fumigation because the institution had been practically _overrun_ with spiders…Evidence of Star's last magical blunder. Thing is, Star was trying to cheer up this poor sap by creating some fireworks or something and well…let's just say the guy's hair wasn't full of sparkles. And so, it wasn't long before the entire school had become infested with the things. You'd think since they were magically made, they could only be vanquished per say with magic right?

Ha, _wrong_.

Because of that debacle, Marco found himself at home for a week. Lazily draped on the family couch, Marco sighed. The television _was_ on but there was not a thing showing. Nothing _good_ at least.

"Marco!" Star chirped, suddenly popping up in his vision. A startled yelp was her only answer as Marco fell off the couch, making the princess giggle in mirth. "Oh Marco, you're so funny!" she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm hilarious…" he replied from behind the couch, only his hair and narrowed eyes visible. Smiling, Star skipped around the couch and grabbed the boy's hand, helping him up.

"Come on lazy bones! I gotta show you a spell I mastered! I swear I have it down!" she pleaded with a pout and batting eyelashes. Groaning as Marco just _knew_ he'd live to regret this, he nodded.

"Okay…But if I get another monster arm…" he let the threat hang in the air, although it didn't seem to bother the Mewni girl in the least.

"Oh don't worry, Marco! Now c'mere!" pulling him closer, Star threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Star…What are you-"

 _"Mega Sparkle Transportation~!"_ now encased in a swirl of pink and blue, Marco closed his eyes from the mixing colors as a weird feeling settled in his stomach. Almost like he was going to be sick just not to a large scale. The feeling suddenly left as soon as it came and Star's laugh floated through the air. "Hey, hey Marco! Open your eyes!" realizing that he still had them closed, the teen warily cracked his eyes open only for them to widen.

They were…in Star's room?

"Wait what? We were just…"

"Uh huh." was Star's almost cheeky reply.

"And now we…"

"Yep~!"

"How did you…"

"I used a teleportation spell! Tada~!" Star grinned as she smugly twirled her wand.

"Amazing! Star that was amazing!"

" _See_? And no monster arm!" Marco chuckled before he paused to think.

"Hey…can we go to another dimension with this spell? Like the scissors?" at this, Star's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I never thought of trying that, Marco! Let's do it!" she cheered, grabbing the boy once more.

"Wait, what!?"

 _"Mega Sparkle Transportation~!"_

"Star, wait! Don't…"

 _Too late…_

Now here he was, before Star's ex-boyfriend…A short tempered, hot headed _demon_ who had more anger issues that the Hulk!

 _The same ex-boyfriend that Marco had been crushing on…_

Marco had pushed the growing feelings down and chalked it up to perhaps being sick or being in the sun too long but as the feelings grew more and more each day, the boy no longer knew what to do. He was drowning with no way to get out but…

 _He liked it._

"H-Hey there, Tom…N-Nice to see you again…" Marco stuttered as Tom glared him down. See, the Blood Moon Ball incident had happened a month ago. Not only did he ruin the Blood Moon Ball along with Tom's plot to bind himself and Star together eternally…Marco just _had_ to mess up in style and bind _himself_ and Tom eternally. That, in turn, lead to the most uncomfortable dance of either of their lives…or afterlife in Tom's case…maybe? You never know with these sort of things...

"I'm guessing Star had something to do with this…But I don't see her here…" Tom observed with a surprisingly calm voice. That put Marco off a bit.

 _'Wasn't he just glaring me down and seconds away from making me into a roast?'_

"Y-yeah…She learned a teleportation spell so we would have a backup if we lost the Dimensional Scissors or something like that…I guess it backfired…"

"Yeah, that bit's pretty obvious." Tom chuckled, stunning Marco. Honestly he didn't think the guy had it in him and to be honest it sounded… _nice_. All Marco's thoughts came to a screeching halt.

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I did_ _not_ _just think his laugh sounded nice!"_

"Oh so I have a nice laugh now?" Marco stiffened as his mouth grew almost painfully dry.

"D-Did I just…"

"Yep."

"And you heard…"

"Uh huh."

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"Now you're getting it." giving an almost exasperated laugh, Marco ran a hand through his brown hair as his face flushed. Clearing his throat, he tried to ignore his now sweaty palms and shot nerves.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, where in the Underworld are we exactly?" looking around, Marco took in the surroundings of a dreary and deserted park. Kind of similar in looks to normal parks back in Echo Creek. Of course the parks there weren't so…melancholy…and on fire. Can't forget that. There was even an arched bridge with a freaking lava flow beneath it.

"Just an old park. It's still open but not a lot of demons come here anymore…" looking almost uncomfortable as he fidgeted, which is something Marco never imagined possible, Tom chewed on his bottom lip. "Hey uh…can we talk?"

"Aren't we doing that already?" Marco joked, half expecting Tom to go full on nuclear on him out of annoyance yet instead he was treated to another laugh courtesy one demon prince. Marco stared in awe before he snapped his jaw shut and looked at anything else around him.

"Heh…Well you're certainly funnier than I thought…Here, let's sit on that bench." jerking his head to the nearby steel bench, the two boys walked over to it and sat down.

 _'He seemed a little weird before…I wonder what he wants to talk about…'_

"I…wanted to talk to you about the ball…" at this Marco was sure his heart just about froze over.

 _'Oh no…'_ "W-w-what ab-bout it…?"

"No need to be nervous, Marco…It's not too serious…And I'm not mad it's just…"

" _Just_ …?" the Mexican teen pressed, although something in the back of his mind warned him not to.

"Well…you know by now that the Blood Moon bound us…So we're kind of…s-soul mates…" gulping at the term, Marco's face grew red.

"Y-Yeah…I know…"

"S-So the thing is…since you're mortal…the moon might affect you… _differently_ than a demon or a monster…" Marco's heart leapt into his throat.

"D-differently _how_ …?" at this, Tom's cheeks darkened and he looked down.

"Well…you're gonna be…sort of… _in heat_ …" the final part died down and was almost a whisper but Marco heard every word and it took all of his willpower not to keel over right there.

"Wh-wha…"

"It's not _really_ heat but…you're not going to be yourself…how the Blood Moon works is that it binds two souls for eternity yes but it also enhances the romantic emotions between the two…that's for a monster or a demon…it just _enhances_ it…For a human…It increases it… _a lot_ …"

"B-But I…you…we…"

"I think you might be alright...I doubt you feel anything for me. Because of that you might not get any side effects at all…" gulping, Marco ignored the fuzz in his head.

 _'T-think again, buddy…'_ "A-And you...? D-Do you feel anything for _me_ …?" Tom's eyes widened as his cheeks raged. Looking away from Marco, the three eyed demon looked at his lap.

"U-Uh…Well…s-sort of…" at this, Marco stared agape. "It's not from the moon but…even though our dance was…awkward…to put it loosely…it was still nice. And when I took off your mask…I was angry at first but then I looked at you...The moon it…made you look truly beautiful…" looking at Marco with worried eyes, Tom took in his gaping appearance and cracked a small, reassuring smile.

 _'He…likes me…'_ "…No one's…really ever called me beautiful before…" inching his hand over, Tom let his pinky touch Marco's, making brown orbs shoot up to his.

"W-Well whoever hasn't told you before now…must be blind…" (A/N wow Tom smooth af) blushing even more, Marco shyly placed his hand over Tom's, weaving their fingers together.

"Tom, I…" Marco's eyes grew somewhat faded as they became lidded. A heavy blush covered his cheeks as a warmth spread over him. Looking at Tom, everything seemed to just fade into the background for the 'misunderstood bad boy'. Nothing else seemed to matter.

"Uh oh…This is…" Tom didn't have a chance to think as Marco gently pulled him forward, they were still holding hands, and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. The demon's mind seemed to go blank as he raised his other hand, placing it behind Marco's head as said teen raised his own free hand in order to gently fist Tom's shirt.

 _'Whether this is because of the moon or not…it's still a welcome surprise…'_

 _ **FIN…**_

 _ **Apathetic Zombie ~ Well my lovelies we've come to the end of this little Tomco one shot and I hope you all enjoyed! Anyways read and review my lovelies~!**_

 _ **Reviews are my friends, tebane! ;)**_

 _ **-zombii out-**_


End file.
